This invention relates to high velocity liquid jet cutting or machining and more particularly, to methods and apparatus for introducing abrasive particles into liquid jets, commonly water jets, to enhance the cutting ability thereof. This produces the major advantage of enabling the liquid jet to cut through materials, especially ferrous and nonferrous metals, which generally cannot be cut using conventional water jet technology.